Enter the Master Thief
Here is the scene where the thieves and the villains appear in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Suddenly Argus's Airship appears, As All of the heroes and Diancie Gasps, Millis Steel is on the top of Doublade and Argus steel is on the top of Aegislash, Along with Zach Varmitech, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Bird-Brain, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Stymphalian Canadian geeses & Etemon who flying to encounter them) '''Zach Varmitech:' (Laughing Evilly) Well done Heroes, you found Xerneas! Darwin: Zach Varmitech! Anais: Not you again! Gumball: What do you want?! Donita Donata: Hello there, I Knew you make it. Aviva: Donita Donata! Bird-Brain: Haha!! I'm here to capture Diancie! Elsa: Bird Brain! Veemon: '''How did this happened where you Have been Spotted us?! '''Gaston Gourmand: Yes, I was correct, I found out that you find Xerneas and gives it's power to Diancie! Zoe Orimoto: You wouldn't! Owl: Who? Bat: Where? Zippy: Why? Anna: Because they wanted to capture Diancie. Anais: '''Now I get it. '''Kitty Katswell: Millis, how did you work with them?! Etemon: Hello DigiDestined. Long time no see. Tai Kamiya: '''Etemon! '''Millis Steel: (Clapping her hands) Congratulations, Diancie! It seems you now have the power to create diamonds that are real. Diancie: It's you. Kari Kamiya: The Girl! Thomas the Tank Engine: The Girl who rescued us! Tommy Himi: A Lady who worked to save us! J.P. Shibayama: Who is that man? Flain: Look the Man is riding on Aegislash! Serena: But didn't you help us out before? Elsa: Like always helping for? Patrick: Yeah, what's your problem? Michelangelo: Don't tell us you guys are villains as well? XJ-6: Millis, Did you Work for these villains too?! Millis Steel: Yes, I did. But now we'll be taking Diancie! (She throws out her pokeball and Sends out her Chesnaught) (As all of the Heroes Gasps in Fear) Keswick: It's A Chesnaught! The Chief: A Grass & Fighting type Pokemon! Takuya Kanbara: How did Chesnaught Returned?! Takato Matsuki: I Have no Idea! Chris Kratt: That's A Wicked one of all! Ash Ketchum: What's going on?! Raimundo: That can't be good! Sora Takenouchi: This is insane, what's going on, is this some kinda joke?! Tai Kamiya: Your the thief who rescued us! Millis Steel: That's correct. Matt Ishida: How did you manage to rescue us before you reveal you're true color. Rusty: Something tells me, it's not gonna be good. Xion: (Brings out her Keyblade) Stand back. Amy Rose: (Brings out her hammer) Move away. Torts: '''I'll slime you to glorp you all! '''Glomp: Yeah, Same here! Verminious Snaptrap: Well, Well, Well, so you finally came to your senses! Emerl: Snaptrap, I thought I left you Forever! Rika Nonaka: Something tells me that Girl tricked us? Sora: Wait, what are things are going around here! Riku: No, this is not happening, but they tricked us look! (Suddenly Woolly Beavers, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Major Nixel, The Nixels, Dr. Blowhole, Francisco, Verminious Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Mal, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Jack Spicer, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Bowser, Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Mecha Sonic Appears) Major Nixel: (Cackles) I see you manage to find Xerneas and gives the power to anyone for Diancie! Red Psycho Ranger: Hello, there Team Robot! Koichi Kimura: Not those Psycho Rangers again! Dudley Puppy: '''Even D.O.O.M.! '''Bowser: Hello there Mario! We came to capture the Pokémon who finally found Xerneas! Dr. Eggman: Sonic, I see you manage to find Xerneas, and give it's power to Diancie! Mario: Bowser! Sonic: Eggman! Lunk: '''Major Nixel, I Thought you were surrounded by the other villains. '''Major Nixel: '''No, But I did work for them at the other villains, And soon you will be Nixed! (Cackles) '''Tai Kamiya: What they're doing?! Agumon: Hey, what is this?! Matt Ishida: Don't tell me that your thieves as well! Gabumon: What do you think Matt? It's those thieves I tell ya, You might help me digi-volve and fast before they capture Diancie. Agumon: So that Girl who rescued us is a thief too! Volectro: '''We Been Tricked! '''Armadillomon: '''I Knew it this would have been happened. '''Koki: Yeah, I was right about that. Miss Power: '''Indeed, now Wordgirl, I need you to come with me and fight and hand over Diancie to us, nicely. '''Wordgirl: '''No Way, We Refuse! '''Granny May: You can give it to me. Because I want diamonds so I can be rich. Diesel 10: Yes, and we're going to be powerful. Pink Psycho Ranger: '''Do you think it was funny, Huh do ya?! '''Dr. Blowhole: Hello, Penguins. Skipper: '''Blowhole! '''Jenny: What are you villains doing here?! Koji Minamoto: How come that girl is one of the thieves who is working with the villains?! Jimmy Z: Yes, Indeed! Mordecai: Dudes & Dudettes what's you're deal?! Knuckles the Echidna: (In Muscle Man's voice) Yeah. What's your beef with Diancie?! Zach Varmitech: Why don't you try and tell them, Millis. Millis Steel: We knew that Diancie was going to come here to find Xerneas. Because the princess hadn't yet mastered the power required to create true diamonds. (Honedge on Camera) Millis Steel: Good work. (Honedge was in joy) Gaston Gourmand: Good plan Honedge. Dr. Eggman: Oh and of course Argus' Honedge has a camera on it's forehead to spy on you and Diancie to find out where you are. Rainbow Dash: No way! Adagio Dazzle: Yes way! Dr. Two-Brains: Pretty nice how we create a video camera huh? Rigby: No, not pretty cool. You've been spying on us, so you can follow us and capture Diancie! Mordecai: He's right! Filburt: Yeah, and your not cool with these guys! Princess Bubblegum: Yes, your very evil! Argus Steel: It's hard to imagine Diancie not making diamonds, It's like eating chocolate without any cocoa in it, Totally worthless! Sonata Dusk: And Also some Tacos! (Meanwhile Team Rocket hides in the Tree looks at the Heroes and Villains) James: That's Argus Steel. Meowth: He's the thievingest thief out there! Jessie: And he's got his daughter Millis with him. (Back to heroes and villains) Emerl: So you guys are the thieves and your working with our enemies! Tentomon: (In Kuzco's voice) I can't believe this is happening! Izzy Izumi: Tell me about it! Henry Wong: I should've know that Girl and her Chesnaught are the bad guys after all! Wordgirl: I never knew that! Footi: '''Me too! '''Yolei Inoue: I don't believe it! Hawkmon: You fool us! Finn the Human: First you save Diancie and us too! And now you reveal yourself to be the thieves! Jake the Dog: And you're working with the Villains! Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, That's very mean and evil! Sora: (In the Virgil's voice) You lied to us! Seismo: '''You better Stop this! '''Rocko: Yeah, We think so. Ventus: You tricked us into thinking your the good guys but your the thieves! Terra: Yeah, That's Very Evil! T.K. Takaishi: That's not good, how they tricked us! Mordecai: You guys are sick! Tai Kamiya: Very sick people! Agumon: '''That Makes me Nausea! '''Hoogi: And makes us Vomit! Teslo: Yes, and you Make us Sick and Nausea! Sora Takenouchi: '''(In C.J.'s voice) Yeah! We're gonna call the cops! '''Yumi: Or we're gonna call Dialga and take you guys down! Ami: And also, Palkia will arrive and Taking you villains down! Bird-Brain: There are no cops and the police station around in the Allearth forest my friends. Francisco: We're so evil, that we find these heroes and destroy them. Dudley Puppy: Over my dead body! You creepy Crocodile! Joe Kido: That is the most evil thing ever! Gomamon: '''Get away from us and Diancie you creeps or I'll digi-volve into Zudomon! '''Scorpi: Get back or I'm gonna cut you in half! Lunk: And I'll freeze you all! Zach Varmitech: Ooh I'm scared. (Laughing) Donita Donata: You'll never defeat us. Gaston Gourmand: Since you found Xerneas and it uses Fairy Aura to give power to Diancie, we'll be taking her now. Mickey Mouse: I'm not letting you villains have Diancie ever! Donald Duck: Come on, let's fight! I'm getting really angry! Goofy: We're gonna take you villains down! Agumon: Back off! Or I'll Digi-volve into WarGreymon! Gabumon: Stop right there or else I'll warp digi-volve into MetalGarurumon, and freeze you villains! Tai Kamiya: That's right! Matt Ishida: You heard my Digimon! Dr. Blowhole: (Laughing) Trying to defeat us, With your Digimon, That's Funny. Bowser: You're pathetic Digimon can't stop us. Millis Steel: We felt sorry for you, so we made sure nobody could get in your way. (She Snaps Her fingers) 'Kay, use Vine Whip! (Chesnaught Uses Vine Whip to Capture Diancie) Flain: Diancie, No! Kari Kamiya: It got Diancie! Sora: (Picks up his Keyblade) Hang in there! (As Chesnaught Attempts to capture her, But Greninja Jumps and Grabs Diancie) (As All of the Villains Gasps) Major Nixel: Wha? Mal: What?! Bowser: What?! Pink Psycho Ranger: Greninja! Gaston Gourmand: What in the world?! Dr. Eggman: How did it get there in time?! Devious Diesel: Then who was it?! Donita Donata: I know who's Greninja is it! (Greninja Jumps on the ground and lands) (As All of the Heroes Gasps) Meta Knight: It's a Greninja! Leonardo: Where did it come from?! Goofy: We know who's Greninja is it! Martin Kratt: I have no idea! Wordgirl: Look up there! (Ninja Riot appears along with his two ninjask and Floats on the ground) Krader: It's him! Zorch: It's Ninja Riot and he's got two Ninjask! J.P. Shibayama: Not this guy again! Ninja Riot: We're taking Diancie with us! (As Ninja Riot, Greninja holding Diancie and two Ninjask escapes) Red Psycho Ranger: Hey stop there! Zach Varmitech: (Growls) There's no way to escape come on! Black Psycho Ranger: '''Get Them! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: He's not getting away with Diancie! Argus Steel: Honedge, after them! Bird-Brain: No! The Villains is our plans! (Stutters) Never mind! I shall do it myself! The Chameleon: Let's Get 'em! Etemon: Don't let him escape! (As Honedge follows, Millis Steel, Argus Steel Doublade, and Aegislash Hops on and in pursuit to stop them) Major Nixel: Nixels, Stop them! The Nixels: (Growls) Get Them! Millis Steel: Chesnaught! Diesel 10: Stop them! (Chesnuaght Follows Millis, Argus, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash and also all of the villains) Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Mordecai: Let's go Rigby! Rigby: Right behind you! Yolei Inoue: Stop thieves! Hawkmon: '''After them! '''Daring Do: We better hurry. Tai Kamiya: I'm not letting them get Diancie! Stop them! Matt Ishida: You heard Tai, everyone after them! Davis Motomiya: Veemon! Veemon: Right! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Guilmon: Let's go Takato! Takuya Kanbara: Come on! The Chief: The Thieves and the Villains are going after Diancie! Don't let them escape with her! Emerl: '''Team Robot let's go rescue Diancie! '''Kristoff: C'mon, we gotta go after them! Chomly: We're running out of time! Dace: We must save the princess! Riku: Hang in there! Aqua: We're coming Diancie! (Our Heroes Rushed in to stop the villains) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes